


Dulcet

by vikingeggs



Series: Kingsman Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, I dunno I have a lot of feelings about Harry leaving, It's porn, Just straight up porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingeggs/pseuds/vikingeggs
Summary: “I love you Eggsy. I’ll be back before you know it.”Harry has to give Eggsy a proper goodbye before leaving for the church, and he won't let it be a simple kiss either.





	Dulcet

“Harry I’m so sorry. I’m gonna do whatever-”

“You should be.” Harry takes a moment to think before he speaks, “You just stay right there, I’ll sort this mess out when I get back.”

Eggsy watches Harry leave the bathroom before he quickly catches the older man’s wrist. “Wait minute-” 

“Eggsy, don’t.” He turns to look at him, a contained anger behind a a disappointed and disapproving expression. He’s suddenly caught off guard when Eggsy pulls him down to his level by the collar of his shirt and presses his lips against Harry’s in a brisk kiss.

Harry’s tense for a moment, reluctant on how to react. Just as Eggsy starts to let go of him and pull away, Harry panics and leans in further, keeping the space between them closed for just a bit longer, grasping both of Eggsy’s hands and pulling them to his chest. There’s a bittersweet silence between the two before Harry finally releases Eggsy from his vice-like grip. 

Eggsy doesn’t look in his eyes when the kiss is broken, he simply looks down with an expression filled with shame and regret. “I thought the gun felt light. The whole situation was completely off.”

Harry was silent, not saying a word, just listening.

“I’m so sorry I’ve done this to you, Harry. I’ve let you down… Let myself down- if my dad were standin’ here right now he would be just as disappointed, I’m sure.”

Harry shakes his head quietly, “No, Eggsy. You know that isn’t true.” He sighed, “Your father would not have been disappointed. If anything, I shouldn’t have been so bloody shocked when you didn’t shoot JB. Your father did the same thing when he was a recruit.”

“You serious?”

“Yes. I’m… Sorry.” He leaned in for another kiss and Eggsy caught his lips before Harry could move very far. He feels Eggsy wrap his arms around him enough to slide his thumbs into Harry’s back pockets and they stand there awhile in silence, kissing and making no noises beside their breathing. Harry wasn’t going to be late. He had plenty of time to just do this for a little longer, and he was satisfied with that.

“Everythin’ you’ve done was to repay ‘im, huh?”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“How you repayin’ him by snoggin’ his son, then?”

_ By showing how much he cares for Eggsy, the same amount but in a much more intimate way than imaginable. _

Eggsy wasn’t searching for an answer.

Harry's hands rest on Eggsy's waist and backs him up against the doorframe. Harry's lips wander from Eggsy's, to his jaw, then all along his neck. He gently tugs some of the fabric away, kissing again and again before nipping at the tender skin and sucking.

Eggsy's head tilts back against the bathroom doorframe and his hat falls to the ground.

"Harry-" he breathed, "-don't - don’t you have somewhere to be? I get that... this is great an' all,  but-"

"It can wait..." he mumbled against his skin, lifting Eggsy off the ground and having him wrap his legs around him. Eggsy lets out an awestruck breath. "What's important right now is giving a proper goodbye."

"What a gentleman..." Eggsy muttered tone mildly sarcastic, biting his lip as Harry slid his hand under his shirt and up his back. "Christ, Harry- how long?"

"Much too long, without acting upon it."

Eggsy shivers slightly as Harry's hand makes it's way back down, slipping it into the back of his trousers.

"Shit."

Harry's breath against his neck leaves and Harry slots his mouth with Eggsy in an open kiss. Their tongues slide together and Eggsy lets out a shameless, dirty moan into Harry's mouth, hands reaching up to muss up the older man's hair. It's softer than imagined, well cared for and smooth for Eggsy to comb his fingers through. Another moan comes from the two, this time from Harry, who presses himself up against Eggsy more snugly, grinding up against him. There isn't time for any proper sexual intercourse, but Harry can at least leave knowing he'd made Eggsy climax.

Eggsy pulls from the kiss with a small grunt, "Oh bloody hell- yes, Harry!" Eggsy tries to rock back on him desperately but the friction just isn't right when he does this. He's stuck with whatever Harry gives him.

"Harry, please. Shit, please give me something more- please." Eggsy begged, hands tightening on his hair.

Harry admires how broken and needy he's managed to make Eggsy before he sets him down to stand.

"What? Harry-"

"Hush, Eggsy." Harry pulls his hand from the back of his pants and sinks to his knees. Harry unbuttons his trousers and grabs the bulge in Eggsy's briefs into his hands. He takes Eggsy’s cock out of his pants and takes the head in his mouth. Eggsy gasps and moans as Harry sucks softly. He slowly begins making his way to the base, Eggsy’s hands running through his hair and messing it up, raking his nails against his scalp. Harry manages to make it, humming low and making Eggsy slump against the doorframe, moaning loudly. Harry’s tongue swirls around as he slowly bobs his head.

Harry’s eyes look up at Eggsy, who returns the look. Harry’s mouth pulls off of Eggsy and he murmurs, “Eggsy, I want you to fuck my face.”

Eggsy’s shocked, “I- what?”

“Fuck my face, Eggsy.” Harry’s mouth makes its way back around his cock and Eggsy straightens himself, holding Harry’s face in his hands. He takes a moment before slowly moving his hips, closing his eyes. Eggsy’s cock moves smoothly in Harry’s mouth, and Eggsy bites his lip. He rolls into Harry, moaning and beginning to quicken his pace. He doesn’t last long, coming to an abrupt stop and gasping, holding Harry’s face a bit tighter as he comes. Harry pulls off of Eggsy, who slumps back against the doorframe. 

Harry takes a moment to assist Eggsy with getting himself back in his pants and puts his snapback on his head once more. 

“Harry…” 

He wipes off his mouth.

_ “I love you Eggsy. I’ll be back before you know it.” _


End file.
